It is known to provide light fixtures for use in marine environments or other similar environments wherein moisture is encountered. Such light fixtures typically have a fixture housing which contains a light source therein, and a lens which mounts to the housing and permits the transmission of light therethrough. For such marine environments, it is preferred to include a sealing gasket between the lens and housing to prevent moisture from reaching the inside of the housing.
To join the lens to the housing, one type of known lens incorporates circumferential grooves therein which cooperate with leaf springs provided in the housing side wall which leaf springs resiliently engage the channels and releasably secure the lens to the fixture housing. Typically, such securement is accomplishment by inserting the lens into an initial position within the fixture housing and then rotating the lens into interlocked engagement with the leaf springs.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved light fixture having an improved connector arrangement acting between the lens and fixture housing for releasably securing the lens thereto.